The Line
by WickedLucy
Summary: Set at the end of 3x05, replacing the CaptainSwan kiss. Emma starts to realize she is not so different from Regina, and she will cross every line for their son. SwanQueen find an understanding. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I own pretty much nothing, not even the italic lines which are actual quotes from the show.

**A/N: **Missing scene from last night's episode (3x05). Actually, not as much missing as a replacement for that horrid kiss. Was I the only one who thought that was extremely awkward?

* * *

**The line**

_Between what Regina is willing to do, and what you are._

What Snow doesn't seem to understand is that there is _no_ line, that there's never been a line. Emma then wonders why it was such an easy decision, to agree with Regina now, when just a few days ago she was so adamant on not using their combined magic to find Henry. And that is when she realizes.

She's been a coward.

More than willing to let Regina do all the dirty work while still allowing herself to hide behind the line her mother _thinks_ is there. Behind the 'good guys team' title. A team she doesn't remember joining willingly, but to which apparently she automatically belongs to, just by being the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. What they don't see, though, what they've probably _never_ been able to see is that this isn't who she is. She is more than the product of true love. She is more than the Saviour.

She is Emma.

A human being. A very flawed one, at that. One that has been through enough to know that, yes, sometimes the lines blur. That not everything is as black and white as her parents believe it to be.

_He is _our_ son and he's a survivor._

Yes, it is easier to admit it now. Henry has just as much of Regina in him as he has of Emma. A wonderful combination of both good and evil, hope and loss, faith and fear. So who is she, really? Who is she to side with her mother and judge Regina, when, ever since they got to that wretched island, they've both had exactly the same goal?

Seeing Henry's face again proved that. It proved that it _was_ worth it. And Emma _knows_, she just knows that she doesn't regret it. She is not sure what that says about her, but she knows they are on the same page.

_She didn't, I did. That's what I'm here for._

Regina doesn't mind taking the weight of their actions to herself, relieving Emma of all the responsibility for what she agreed on. Keeping her heart still pure. Because Regina understands their world, and her mother, better than she ever will. Regina knows they need those lines, they need to keep telling themselves they will never agree to any evil. It is just who they are.

After they have a drink for Hook, Regina walks away, as she usually does whenever the work for the day is done and they are just together for no reason other than to enjoy each other's company. Emma noticed it before. She's always noticed, and she never allowed herself to care.

But today feels different. Because it felt like the first time the both of them truly worked together, going against what the rest of the group would think, for _their_ son. For the first time, Emma didn't pretend to care which box the decision would fall under, good or evil. She just wanted to give her son some hope, and she knew it was all Regina wanted, too.

Slowly leaving Hook and the others behind, she approaches Regina. The brunette is sitting by a tree, her head resting against it as she drinks some water and looks at the forest and away from the others. Emma sits against the very same tree, close enough so that she can see Regina from the corner of her eyes, but far enough so that they are not exactly sitting side by side.

There is silence, and neither woman has a problem with that. Regina acknowledges Emma by reaching her hand and offering her the water, which the blonde accepts.

"Thank you," Emma says, and they both know this is not about the water.

"It's what I'm here for," Regina repeats her words from earlier, almost an automatic response.

"To be judged by us and then do the one thing no one else has the guts to do?"

The brunette shrugs. "If that's what it takes to get him, yes," she doesn't seem bothered, but the truth in her words makes Emma uneasy.

"I am just as responsible for what happened as you are," her words are loaded as she takes another sip of water.

"Yes, you are," Regina nods, "I am glad you understand this better than your parents."

"Understand what, exactly?"

"That a dark deed doesn't always have a dark motivation behind it."

The words keep replaying on Emma's mind, because, truly, she does understand it. Ever since they got aboard the Jolly Roger, she has only seen true glimpses of the Evil Queen whenever any of them were in real danger. As if she only came out when she absolutely needed to protect herself, or them. Or Henry.

"And not everything is as simple as good vs evil, yeah, I get it."

Regina nods, and, again, the silence that follows doesn't bother any of them.

Once again, it is the brunette who breaks it. "Shouldn't you be rejoining the party? I'm sure they miss you," there is a low chuckle, the voice not showing any hint of amusement.

"No, I think today I'll just join you on the sidelines," Emma replied back, turning her head to look at Regina for the first time since she sat down.

And, as their eyes meet and they both smirk, they know. If they need to let the others believe they are the true heroes in order to save their son, then so be it. Because, in the end, they know they are the ones getting things done. And, in the end, they will get their son back.

No matter what.


End file.
